All I Need
by Rosy Fire
Summary: She had always been there for him, and he would always protect her, as long as she stayed by his side. She was all he needed. Now and forever. Rated T for now. Might change. SasukexOC
1. Silently Beautiful

**Hello, this is Queen Flower with my new story, "All I Need." I am now sharing this account with Rosy so her and I will both be writing stories on this account. I don't want to be called Queen Flower on this story. My real name is Paige, so if you want to call me that you can.**

**This is a SasukexOC story, with severe Sakura bashings at first. I like Sakura during Shippuden, but young Sakura annoys the heck out of me, so yea. Enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Shikamaru groaned from where he was sitting. _Troublesome..._ he thought. Today was the day that they met their jounin teachers. There was a huge commotion at the front of the classroom that was really a common occurrence by now. The SFC, (Sasuke Fan Club) was squealing about Sasuke something or another. Shikamaru looked over to where Uchiha Sasuke was sitting near some windows.

Uchiha Sasuke, who was the number one rookie of the year, Sasuke, who was guy of every girl's dream, Sasuke, who didn't really talk to anyone beside one person. Shikamaru didn't really know what to think about him. He tried to avoid him as much as he could. Looking into his eyes, he saw hate. Something real bad must have happened to him to make him that hateful. Shikamaru didn't really want to know what it might've been.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino burst into the classroom.

"HA! I was here first forehead!" Ino yelled. Sakura glared at her, "Give it up! My feet was at least a tenth of an inch before yours."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little dusty on my details, so I'm not entirely sure what happened near the beginning of the manga. I could have messed this entire chapter up, I don't know. If anyone has a problem with this chapter, please PM me and correct me. Thanks.<strong>

**Oh, another thing. I don't like Englishafying their names. Meaning I don't like putting their surnames after their first names. In Japanese mangas, the last name goes first. **

* * *

><p>You could practically see the lightning between their eyes. They humphed and turned away from each other. They scanned the room until both of their eyes landed on Sasuke. Sakura and Ino ran towards him at the same time, pushing and shoving.<p>

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke?" Sakura cooed. Ino glared and bashed Sakura on the head. "Can it forehead, Sasuke wants to sit next to me! Right Sasuke?" Then, almost all of the girls in the room began to argue for the sea next to Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed. He looked over at his friend Choji, who was munching on a bag of potato chips. "This is so troublesome." Choji nodded in agreement.

The door opened once again and the entire classroom went silent. A girl stepped into the classroom.

One word that described Rentouji Rima was simply, beautiful. Everything about her was. She had snow white that reached all the way to her waist and electric blue eyes that always seemed to be lowered to the ground. She had a mature figure for someone of her age. She walked with the grace of a cat, gliding gracefully above the floor. Shikamaru knew that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Rima hardly talked at all, and when she did, it was simple one word responses. He remember the times when she would sometimes sit down and watch the clouds with him. He enjoyed her company. She never said anything or bothered him.

He also remembered how she would always give her lunch and deserts to Choji when he was hungry, and how she would defend new students from bullies and fangirls.

She was also the only one that Sasuke hanged around and the envy of all the fangirls. One look at them and Shikamaru could tell that they were close friends. Rima would always linger around behind him and Sasuke would never say anything to protest it. They wandered off together sometimes during lunch, sitting underneath a tree and talking quietly about something. They would spar together, train together and basically do everything together.

All of Uchiha Sasuke's fangirls would try to copy her, thinking that Sasuke would like them better. One trend that she set was long hair. All the girls thought that Sasuke liked long hair because Rima had it.

Rima was wearing a simple white tank top with a matching dark blue unzipped hoodie, a black and white checkered skirt and white strappy sandals. Her right wrist was bandaged and she held a purple book her left arm tightly. Her hair was loosely swishing as she walked.

She was the top female rookie of the year, and the most popular girl in the academy. She was really nice and gorgeous, good enough for everyone. The only thing that stopped everyone from asking her out was Sasuke. No one was really sure if they were "together" or not, so they didn't risk it.

As Rima passed Shikamaru and Choji, she stopped and smiled a little bit. "Good morning," she said and walked on. She stopped to say good morning to several other people. The Aburame guy, the Hyuga chick and some other people that he didn't recognize.

She walked over to the large crowd of girls that were arguing for the seat next to Sasuke and murmured in a quietly beautiful and feminine voice, "Excuse me." They separated to let her pass, Ino included. No matter how much they all hated her, they were also scared of her and what Sasuke would do if they made her upset. A long time ago, a guy made Rima upset and was promptly beat up by Sasuke. None of his fangirls wanted Sasuke to hate them.

The only dumb enough to stay where she was was Sakura. She was obviously terrified of Rima but tried to plaster on a brave face. "You don't scare me. I was here first, so I'm going to sit next to Sasuke," she said. Rima didn't say anything, just stared at her. Sakura got more and more scared with each passing moment. Everyone was holding their breath. After a few more moments, Rima finally broke eye contact and brushed past her, taking the seat next to Sasuke.

"H-hey!" Sakura protested, ignoring Ino's hiss of "You're going to get yourself killed!" Sakura reached out to pull her off of the seat and was stopped by one arm belonging to Uchiha Sasuke. He glared at her darkly, making her gulp.

"Go away," he growled, making Sakura nod rapidly, and let go. Sakura scurried away quickly. She looked over at Sasuke, seeing Rima lay her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and felt extreme pangs of jealousy.

* * *

><p>After everyone was settled down, Iruka walked in the classroom and began to talk about genin and ninja. "You will be put into teams of three, lead by a jounin instuctor." At that, everyone started murmuring different things. Sakura smirked over to Ino. "I wonder who will be in Sasuke's team, Ino pig."<p>

Ino smirked back. "We'll see, forehead."

Naruto was rocking back and forth in his seat. "I hope that I'm put with Sakura-chan," he said excitedly, while Hyuga Hinata was thinking the same thing, except with Naruto instead of Sakura.

Sasuke made an annoyed huff. "There's no one that can keep up with us, Rima, it'll be a huge waste of time. Who do you think will be on my team?" Rima lifted her head from Sasuke's shoulder.

"They have a tradition of balancing out the teams," she said quietly, "So it'll probably be you and Naruto. Top rookie and dead last." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great," he muttered. "Who else?"

"There will probably be someone in the middle to balance you all out. There's an uneven number of people this year too, so one team will have an extra member. There's a small chance that I'll be put with you." Sasuke nodded and turned back towards the front.

"I will now read out the teams," Iruka-sensei announced. He kept listing names until he reached Team 7.

"Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto perked up. "Haruno Sakura!" Naruto jumped up in the air, while Sakura sulked. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto sulked, while Sakura jumped up in the air, sticking out her tongue at Ino.

"And since there's an uneven amount of genin this year, Team 7 will get one more member! Rentouji Rima!" Rima smiled and Sasuke gave a little smirk. "Guess you were right," he said.

After Iruka-sensei dismissed them, Sasuke and Rima got up, heading off to find somewhere to eat.

"Who do you think our jounin teacher will be?" Sasuke asked Rima as they walked. Rima thought about it for a little bit. "It definitely will be someone with experience. They wouldn't send some half-assed teacher to teach the team with the last surviving Uchiha and Rentouji." Rima stopped. "Ah wait, I have to go to the flower shop, meet me in the classroom later?" Sasuke nodded and Rima leaned over, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Bye."

* * *

><p><em>In the classroom later, still in 3rd Person POV<em>

"Why does our jounin teacher have to be late!" Naruto complained. Suddenly, he got a mischievous look on his face. He moved a chair over to the door and stood on it, putting an eraser on the door. Sakura yelled at him while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if a jounin would ever fall for that," he muttered to Rima. "You never know," she murmured back.

Sakura took a break from yelling and look over at Sasuke. She saw Rima's head on his shoulder _again_, while this time, one of Sasuke's hands were combing through her hair.

It was times like these when Sakura wondered exactly what kind of relationship those two had. Whatever it was, Sakura knew that she would kill to be in her position. But it didn't matter because he would be hers in the end.

The sound of a door opening interrupted Sakura's thoughts. The man who came in found himself hit with an eraser.

Sakura immediately freaked. "I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop him but-"

The silver haired man looked at them and said, "My first impression of you guys is, you're all idiots." They hung their heads, with the exception of Rima, who just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

"Alright, let's begin with introductions! Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that."

The Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Why don't you begin, sensei?"

"Okay then, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dream? Never really thought about. As for my hobbies, I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes twitched. "That was useless," Sakura said, "all we really learn was his name." Naruto nodded his agreement. The Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Rima said nothing.

"Next," Kakashi said, "you with the blonde hair."

Naruto smiled big. "Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love cup ramen and what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. I dislike the three minute wait for the cup ramen to be done. My dream is to be the Hokage so that the people of this village will acknowledge my existence! Hobbies, pranks i guess."

_He's grown in an interesting way_. Kakashi thought

"You, in the middle." He said.

Sakura giggled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My like is *looks at Sasuke, giggles*. My hobbies are *looks at Sasuke again, louder giggles*. And my dream is, well *squeals*"

_A Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu, _Kakashi thought, sweatdropping

"What do you hate?" He said.

Sakura immediately frowned. "Naruto and Rima!" Naruto sulked and Rima still did nothing.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"You, with the dark clothes." Sasuke looked up

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything, and I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have much hobbies and my dream is not dream but a goal that I will make a reality. I will kill a certain man and restore my clan, while protecting the person most precious to me."

Kakashi didn't miss the way he looked at Rima when he said that. Kakashi had been informed by his superiors that Uchiha Sasuke and Rentouji Rima had been close before the Uchiha massacre. It looked like they were still close now.

"Finally, you on the end." Kakashi said. Rima gave Sasuke a small smile.

"My name is Rentouji Rima. I like riddles, wintertime, snow, and music. I dislike Sasuke's fangirls and loud noises. My hobbies are singing and cooking. I haven't really thought about my dream."

_Someone who like to think. She's different_.

Kakashi nodded. "We've gotten intros out of the way, so moving on. Tomorrow, we will begin our duties as ninja."

Naruto smiled excitedly. "Yeah! What kind of duty!"

Kakashi grinned mysteriously. "Survival training."

"What!" Naruto complained. "We did this in the academy!" Sakura nodded rapidly.

Kakashi paused, looking over at Rima briefly. She had said the least out of all the others. He couldn't help but be unnerved at the way her electric blue eyes bore into him, as if they were reading his soul and taking apart his mind. He shook himself out of it and laughed.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"If I tell you, you'll all freak out." He said, still chuckling.

Naruto humphed. "No we won't, just tell us."

Kakashi leaned forward, a dark and shadowed look crossed his face. "Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 or 10 will actually make it on to genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

Kakashi watched as as all but one of his students freaked out. Rima sat with her knees drawn up against her chest. **(She's wearing shorts under that skirt, don't worry everyone.) **She wasn't even facing him. She was watching a caterpillar inch it's way down the railing. He quietly observed her as she let the caterpillar crawl on her finger, then set it down on the ground, even going as far as to waving at it as it wiggled away.

Kakashi was surprised. Rima wasn't even a little bit freaked out or scared of the test. No, she was helping a caterpillar get to the ground. Kakashi wondered if she was even interested in becoming a ninja. She seemed so carefree.

"Alright, we'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 5. Don't be late and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

Sakura and Naruto gulped, and Sasuke and Rima remained emotionless.

"Dismissed," Kakashi said, and the graduates left.

Sakura rushed up to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke! Do you want to walk home together?" She said hopefully, only to have her hopes crushed.

"No," Sasuke said simply as he left. "Come on Rima."

Sakura watched in jealousy as the two of them walked off together, bitterness filling her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a first chapter! Give me your opinions! Was it good? Bad? I'm definitely continuing this story. I love SasukexOC stories and I feel that there isn't enough of them. I'm going to update as regularly as I can.<strong>

**See you next time!**


	2. Introducing the Bell Test

**Hello! I'm back with the latest installment of "All I Need." I'm glad that I've gotten some positive reviews for my last chapter, thanks guys.**

**_Randomness-sama:_ Thanks! I got my inspiration for this story from another Sasuke/OC story that I read. I'm glad that I could inspire someone else. Just make sure that when you publish it you alert me because I wanna read it! I'm sure it'll be awesome.**

**_Bella-swan11: _I'm not really sure what it was that you wrote, but it sounds positive. I'm glad that you reviewed nether the less.**

_**Guest:**_ **Thank you! I'll try**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Rima's eyes opened drowsily. She slowly sat up and lifted the covers off of herself. She stared straight ahead for a moment, and then got up, changing out of her pajamas. She used the bathroom and did her entire morning routine, quietly, so that she didn't wake Sasuke. She checked the time, it was only 4:30 am. She walked into Sasuke's room and slowly shook him awake.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." She murmured over and over again until he opened his eyes too and got up. Sasuke gave her a brief smile as he walked pass her. Rima went over to the cabinet and took out a box of bird seed. She walked over to the window and tossed out some bird seed. Within minutes, birds were crowded around the window, pecking away at the seeds.

"Good morning," Rima said softly, smiling at the birds, as she tossed out more seeds. They seemed to chirp in response.

"You ready to leave? It's already almost 5." Rima turned around to see Sasuke walk into the room, pulling his shirt on. Rima smiled and nodded. She turned back to the birds and threw them a few more handfuls of seeds.

"Goodbye," she said softly before closing the windows.

Rima turned towards Sasuke. "We should eat something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't object. They went to the kitchen and had a few fruits.

They left the place that they lived in, and Sasuke locked the door. He began to walk to the training field, expecting Rima to follow him, but she didn't. She stood there, a dazed look on her face. Sasuke walked back to her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said softly in a tone reserved for Rima. She smiled fondly at him and before he knew it, Rima had wrapped her arms around his torso, trapping him a hug. Sasuke immediately returned the embrace.

"We're close to becoming ninja Sasuke. You're just one step closer to your goal." Rima's face was in his shirt, muffling her voice. Sasuke smiled, burying his face into her hair.

"Yea, we are. I'll get revenge on _him_," he said with venom, "And I'll get back what he took from you. Then, you can finally be free." Rima nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips gently to his. Sasuke tangled his fingers into her hair, and for a while, they stood there, in each others arms.

Rima pulled away. "Come on, we have to go." Sasuke smiled softly and kissed her forehead one more time.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Rima arrived at the training ground at the same time. Sakura perked up when she saw Sasuke.<p>

"G-good morning Sasuke!" She said cheerfully but deflated when he walked past her with Rima, completely ignoring her. She glared at Rima, but got frustrated when she ignored her too.

They stood waiting in silence until Naruto came rushing in.

"Morning!" He yelled. Sakura and Sasuke ignored him, making him sulk.

But Rima turned to him, smiling gently and kindly. "Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto seemed stunned for a second, before sending her a huge smile.

They waited around for hours, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Somehow, during the wait, Rima had made her way to Sasuke, who was up against a tree. She leaned against him yawning. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist to steady her.

Sakura tapped her foot, annoyed at the punctuality of their new teacher. _We've been waiting here for hours. 'If he was going to be late, he should've told us to come later!' _She thought angrily. She turned around to talk to Sasuke, only to be angered more by what she saw.

That witch was leaning on her Sasuke-kun! He didn't even seem to mind either! Only she should be allowed to touch Sasuke! She opened her mouth to tell Rima to get off.

"Hey! Rima get off of Sasuk-" she was cut off by one of the most dark glares she had ever seen. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed dangerously, as if daring her to finish that sentence. Sakura had just enough common sense to know that it was time to shut up.

Sasuke was annoyed. He hated his fangirls. They were so loud and annoying, following him everywhere and trying to suck up to him. Most of all though, he hated the way they treated Rima. He knew that all of his stupid fangirls hated her. It was good that they never had the guts to hurt her, because he wasn't above beating up girls that dared to touch Rima. Anyone who made her upset would deal with him. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

He looked down and saw that Rima was really asleep. He leaned back into the tree, to give her more support.

After another hour or so, there was a poof. Kakashi appeared in front of them with a smile.

"Hey guys! Morning!" He said with a wave.

Naruto and Sakura immediately pointed at him, yelling a "You're late!"

Sasuke shook Rima awake. "Rima, wake up," he whispered gently.

Rima's eyes opened sleepily. "Sasu? Wha?" Sasuke motioned to Kakashi and she straightened.

Kakashi didn't miss that whole display. They certainly were close. It seemed like the Uchiha avenger _did _in fact, care about something other than revenge.

* * *

><p>Kakashi set the small clock on the stump. "It's set for noon." Seeing the confused looks on his students' faces, he decided to elaborate. He pulled 3 bells from his belt.<p>

"You have until noon to get these bells from me. The one that does not have a bell will be tied to a post and forced to watch the others eat lunch.

A simultaneous thought passed through everyone's mind. _'So that's why he told us to not eat breakfast.'_

Rima smiled knowingly, and Sasuke glanced at her, grateful that he had taken her advice.

Kakashi leaned forward. "Antone that doesn't get the bell will be sent back to the academy." A serious mood passed over the field. "And come at me with any weapon you have and the intent to kill if you want to get a bell."

Sakura gasped. "But that's dangerous sensei! You could get hurt!" **(Out of all the things that Sakura has ever said, I think I hate this one the most. What? Did she think that being a ninja was gonna be all peaches and cream? Hah! What a joke.)**

Naruto scoffed. "You couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!"

Rima tensed. "Sasuke, be careful, he's gonna do something," she murmured carefully, tensing her body, ready to move at anytime. Sasuke nodded, putting up his guard, spreading his legs and crouching a little.

Kakashi smirked. "Those who have no bite often bark the loudest. We can just ignore them."

That ticked off Naruto, who pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi. Faster than anyone could see, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, pushing his kunai against the back of his neck. "Calm down, I didn't even say start yet."

_'S-so fast!' _Sakura thought, amazed.

_'So this a jounin,' _Sasuke and Rima both thought warily.

Kakashi seemed to grin. "You did come after me with killing intent though. I think that I'm beginning to like you guys. Alright then," he said letting go of Naruto.

"BEGIN!" And with that, they were off.

Sakura hid under some bushes and Sasuke and Rima hid in a tree.

Kakashi looked around. _'Good'_ he thought, _'They're all well hidden.' _Well, everyone except...

"Fight me!" A completely obvious Naruto stood out in the open.

Sasuke sighed. "What an idiot." Rima giggled. "Maybe," she said.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You know, compared to the others, you're a bit odd."

Naruto charged him. "The only thing odd around here is your hairstyle!"

Kakashi reached into his pouch and Naruto immediately stopped. "Shinobi Skill#1, Taijutsu."

"Is he going to use a weapon!" Naruto gulped and waited, tensely, only to be disappointed when he pulled out a book. "What's with the book!"

Kakashi looked at him. "I want to know what happens next. Go ahead and attack me, it won't make a difference against you guys anyway."

That royally pissed off Naruto. He rushed towards Kakashi again, throwing punches and kicks, which were blocked. Suddenly, Kakashi was behind Naruto, his fingers in a seal.

Rima studied his hands. "The tiger seal. He's really serious isn't he?" Sasuke nodded. "The fire seal. He's going to use a jutsu."

"Run away!" Sakura yelled from somewhere. "You're gonna get killed!"

"Too late!" Kakashi yelled. "Hidden Leaf's Ancient Taijutsu Technique! A Thousand Years of Pain!" And with that, he jammed his fingers up Naruto's ass.

"GGAAAAHHHHA!" Naruto yelled in pain.

...

Sakura twitched. "That wasn't ninjutsu. That was a just a powerful ass poke!"

Sasuke sighed. "Two idiots." Rima let out a soft "aww."

Naruto fell into the water, and for a moment, everything was still, until shuriken flew out of the water, only to be caught by Kakashi. Naruto dragged himself onto the shore. "Damnit! I'm still hungry!" He yelled.

That reminded everyone that they were hungry too. Well, more Sakura than Sasuke and Rima. Their attention was recaptured however, by many Narutos erupting from the lake.

"Hah!" Naruto said grinning! "My new jutsu! Better not get careless now!"

Sakura's eyes widened. _'They're not illusions? They're real'_ She thought, shocked.

Sasuke had a similar reaction. "1,2,3, 8? What jutsu is this?"

Rima stared ahead, her face blank. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu..." She stared at Naruto. "A jutsu that allows the user to create solid clones of himself."

Rima knew that Kage Bunshin was a hard jutsu to do. It divided the user's chakra between all the clones. The fact that Naruto could do that jutsu raised her respect level for him. She smiled.

Everyone stared, shocked, as Naruto was able to grab Kakashi from the behind.

"I sent a clone out of the water to sneak up on you! Here comes my revenge!" He threw a punch at Kakashi, only to hit... himself.

Naruto looked around. "Wha? Wait, you're Kakashi-sensei aren't you! You just transformed into me to fool me!" All of his clones started started beating each other up.

"Hey! Why don't you release the jutsu! Then there'll only be two of us left!" One of the Naruto clones said.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner!" Another clone said. One of the Narutos moved his fingers and released the jutsu to reveal only one Naruto.

Sakura sighed. '_That was so uncool Naruto'_

Sasuke shook his head. "That was the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the substitution jutsu." Rima laughed lightly. "I don't think he knew that. Poor guy."

Naruto sulked until a glint caught his eye. A bell. He grinned. Kakashi must've been in such a rush to escape that he dropped one! He ran towards it and was about to grab it when he was flung into the air.

Sasuke almost non-existent respect for Naruto was decreasing everyday. He fell for such an obvious trap. He saw Kakashi say something to Naruto and obsersed silently. There! An opening! "Now!" He threw his shuriken and kunai at him. It looked like it hit, but then 'Kakashi' turned into a log.

Sasuke silently cursed. Now he was the one that fell for a trap. Thanks to that, he gave his and Rima's position away. Luckily, Rima seemed to know what he was thinking because they flew out of the tree together and ran to find another hiding place.

Sakura saw them run and she tried to go after them. _'Sasuke-kun! Where could he be? He couldn't be... No! Sasuke's stronger than that!'_

She ran through the trees, trying to find Sasuke, but instead finding Kakashi. She quickly ducked behind some bushes.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice her at first, but he turned towards her and in a mysterious voice, he said, "Behind you, Sakura."

Sakura only caught a glimpse of him before the world became a swirl of leaves. When the leaves finally disappeared, she saw no one.

"W-what? What's going on!" Sakura looked around, confused until she heard a voice behind her.

"S-Sakura, Sakura, help me..." She turned around to see Sasuke covered in blood and weapons.

She blinked once, twice, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed and fainted. Kakashi watched from a branch.

"Seems that I over did that one." He jumped off and ran to find Sasuke and Rima.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Rima stopped when they heard the scream.<p>

Rima blinked. "Sakura. Pity. You think she died?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Shinobi Skill#2, Genjutsu. She easily fell for it."

Sasuke smirked. "She might've, but Rima and I are different."

Kakashi continued to read. "Say that after you've gotten a bell.

The silence was broken by Sasuke, who threw a bunch of shuriken. Kakashi dodged, only to be attacked by Rima who threw a kunai with deadly accuracy.

"Such obvious attacks are useless!" Kakashi said. The shuriken and kunai flew behind him, cutting two trap lines and sending more weapons flying towards him from two sides.

_'A trap!?' _He dodged yet again, only to be more surprised.

Sasuke charged him and threw a punch. Kakashi moved to block it, and Rima sent a kick from above. He used his other arm to grab her leg and throw her off. That made Sasuke angry and he charged again, punching and kicking. Rima joined him and they continued to push back Kakashi.

Rima jumped off of Kakashi when he moved to throw her off again. She rushed forward when the grace of a lioness stalking her prey, and moved her fist back to punch him. While Kakashi was distracted fighting her off, Sasuke lunged for the bells. He only needed two. One for himself and one for Rima, then they would both pass. His fingers brushed against the bells for a moment before Kakashi noticed and tore Rima off, sliding back. Sasuke rushed and caught her before she could hit the ground.

_'Such skill. I didn't even have time to read my book!'_ Kakashi thought

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"AAAGGHH! I can't believe that I fell for that a second time!"

Naruto had trapped himself for the second time, and was hanging back and forth on the rope, looking around.

His eyes landed on the memorial stone, and the packed lunches on top, and he smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked at the two academy graduates. Silently acknowledging their skill.<p>

"Maybe the two of you are different."

"Tch," Sasuke said annoyed, making a series of handsigns. Rima was also doing handsigns, just not the same ones.

Kakashi recognized those sets of handsigns and his eyes widened. _'Genins shouldn't have enough chakra to pull off those jutsus!'_

Tiger, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release, Great Fireball)

Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Snake, "Fūton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release, Great Breakthrough)

The deadly combo of fire and wind hurtled towards Kakashi. All he had time to think was _'Oh shit'_

* * *

><p><strong>There, second chapter complete. God, I have to work on my updating speed. Sorry for the wait. <strong>_  
><em>

**Tell me what you think, guys! Review!**


End file.
